


Symbiotic Relationship

by OverMyFreckledBody



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Derek Hale, Coming Out, Cora MUST be the center of attention, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hale Fire, Queer Themes, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverMyFreckledBody/pseuds/OverMyFreckledBody
Summary: Laura and Derek find one more thing to bond over. (And Cora tries to join in.)





	Symbiotic Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> [since I already did a sad pre-canon (post-hale fire) with Laura & Derek](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11653854)

                “So…” Laura says, staring up at the ceiling. From the floor she pushed him onto, Derek doesn’t say anything, only continuing to furiously scribble something that he keeps hiding from her every time she tries to peek. It’s either poetry or art, she just knows it. It’s probably about someone at school. She gives a wry grin at that; Derek’s such a loser about the people he likes. Speaking of…

 

                She tosses his foam basketball that Peter gave him into the air and catches it again. She likes this basketball. It’s nice and squishy and not hard enough to get yelled at for when she pelts one of the others with it if they’re being a brat. Or if she just feels like it. Sometimes they just step into a room or she walks by them and is overcome with the urge to just. Smack the hell out of them.

 

                And judging from the way that Cora loves to shove her as she passes in the hallway, despite being half Laura’s size, it’s a normal sibling thing. They don’t talk about it.

 

                So, she tosses the basketball again, eyes seeing past it as she thinks to herself and forms and reforms the words she knows she wants to say. She already barged into Derek’s room to take over his bed to talk about this, and he’d call her out about it if she pussyfooted around too much and just left. Or, well, he probably wouldn’t say anything, but he’d look at her and _smirk_ that way he does, the way he can say volumes without a single word. Asshole.

 

                Squishing the ball only makes her want to unsheathe her claws and sink them into it even if she doesn’t want to tear it up, but it’s Derek’s and he doesn’t like holes in his things. So, again, she tosses it into the air and takes in a deep breath. She wishes Derek was just a touch more impatient and would force her into saying what she wants to, but as it turns out, that thought is just enough to get her to open her mouth.

 

                “Girls.”

 

                All she’s said, declared, really, is one single word, but it’s enough for Derek to know what she means. It has to be, because while he doesn’t stop writing or drawing, he does sigh, and then, “Yeah.”

 

                She nods to herself, because, _yeah_ , there is nothing else is there to be said about that subject. She tosses the ball up into the air again, unsure of where to go next with the conversation, but her chest feeling a tad bit lighter, and hears the quick thumping of little feet and, oh shi-

 

                The door slams open with a loud _thud_ as it bangs off the wall, and Cora, in all her energetic glory, stands in the doorway. Before either of them can say anything, only having turned to look at her, Cora tells them, completely matter of fact, “You know, _I’m_ a girl.”

 

                Forgotten, the foam basketball falls back to Earth and slams right into Laura’s cheekbone.

 

* * *

 

 

                “So, Dad,” Laura starts through a mouthful of mashed potatoes (because Mom is in the other room and _who else_ is going to stop her?). “How do you get a girl to like you? Derek wants to know.”

 

                Derek shoots her a look, but then his gaze drops to her knee and watches it begin to bounce for a second, and he turns back to where their mother is coming back into the room, a bemused expression on her face. He twists his mouth to one side, shifts in his seat just _so_ , and mimics with complete nonchalance, “So, Mom, how do you get a boy to like you? Laura wants to know.”

 

                She turns to look at Derek and out of the corner of his eye, he makes eye contact with her, and nods.

 

                Alright. Laura can get behind this. Mutually beneficial usage. This could work.

**Author's Note:**

> bonus additional line:
> 
> Unwilling to sit through a dinner that isn’t about her in some way, Cora pipes up, voice squeaky but just as demanding, “How do you get a teacher to love you most? _I_ want to know.”


End file.
